A von Karma Family Christmas
by CzarThwomp
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the von Karma family celebrates the Christmas season? If you answered something along the lines of "studying law" or "just ignore the foolish holiday", then you are in for a surprise. Just remember, when Manfred von Karma does something, he does it perfectly, and Christmas is no exception. This is a flashback fanfic: Edgeworth is 15 and Franziska is 9.
1. Home for the Holidays

**Disclaimer: The Ace Attorney franchise is property of Capcom. I, the writer of this fanfic, do not own the characters or am associated with the company in any way, shape, or form in the production of this non-canonical, non-profit fanfic.**

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and there is much activity at the von Karma mansion in Dresden, Germany; but not the kind of activity that people would normally associate with the von Karma family. If you were to ask anyone involved in law enforcement what their opinions of Manfred von Karma were, they would probably tell you that he was a fearsome man who was 111% dedicated to completing his job and was the very embodiment of the term "perfect". A common joke at Prosecutor's Offices around the world was that if Manfred ever saw "fun" or "happiness", he would chase them into the woods, shoot them dead, and turn their hide into a pair of gloves. However, the people who held this opinion of Manfred were unaware about what occurred at the von Karma home during the Christmas season.

Contrary to common belief, Manfred von Karma had an unhealthy love of Christmas that was borderline psychotic. Manfred would have the entire mansion exterior covered in bright, multi-colored lights and large wreaths. The large front yard of the imposing manor would have several large inflatable snowmen while the roof would have a large, flashing neon sign with an arrow pointed at the chimney that read "Enter here, Santa." Inside the mansion, garland and tinsel could be found in abundance in nearly every room in the house as well as multiple miniature statues of Santa. In the main family room, a large, heavily-decorated Christmas tree was proudly placed in the center of the room.

So as you can imagine, Christmas Eve was an exciting time for Manfred; which was why Miles Edgeworth, who was 15 at the time, and Franziska von Karma, who was 9 years-old at the time, were especially nervous when returning to the manor that evening from the library. When they reached the front door, Franziska began to voice her disdain for the situation.

"Miles Edgeworth… I don't want to go into our home, which is now tainted with foolishness, while Papa is like this."

Edgeworth sighs of uncertainty. "Franziska, your father is not THAT bad during this time of the year. In fact, I actually find him to be more pleasurable…"

Franziska, upon hearing such a foolish pinion such as that, scowls in disbelief. "Pleasurable? How on God's green Earth is Papa's behavior this time of the year 'pleasurable?' During this season, Papa is always smiling around us, praising us more often, and when he's at home, he's always wearing that…" Franziska winces. "tacky holiday sweater along with that foolish elf's hat of his."

Franziska starts to get fidgety. "I can't take it anymore, Miles Edgeworth! I am going to stay at the library until this foolishly foolish holiday season has passed!" Franziska then turns around and begins to walk away, but before she can get far, Edgeworth stops her by placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Franziska, you know very well that you can't just run away from home. Mr. von Karma would quickly find out and he would rally the entire Dresden Police Department to find you; and you know very well that one way or another, he'd find you."

"I know, Miles, but Papa is just so… weird at this time of year. For example, last night, he tried to offer me a cup of hot cocoa. HOT COCOA, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska then shakes her fists in the air as she stomps her feet. "Do I look like some foolish child that enjoys hot cocoa, Miles Edgeworth!?"

A large grin spreads across Edgeworth's face as he crosses his arms. "Well, you are only 9-years old…"

Franziska then slaps Edgeworth. "I am a fearsome Amazon warrior trapped in the foolish body of a 9 year-old. I am not distracted by foolish trivialities."

At that moment, it begins to lightly snow and Franziska's eyes widen out of excitement. "Yay! Snow!" Franziska then runs around the yard trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Edgeworth shakes his head and chuckles to himself. "Look, 'Amazon Warrior', it's starting to get cold out, so let's go inside. If we're quite, we can sneak up to our rooms without having to interact with Mr. von Karma.

Edgeworth quietly opens the door and both he and Franziska are relieved that Manfred is nowhere to be seen. Edgeworth and Franziska then enter the house, but are unaware that Manfred had placed a motion-sensitive Santa statue on an end table near the entrance that greets anyone who comes in. As soon as the two aspiring prosecutors enter the foyer, the statue greets them.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" the statue yells while Christmas music plays. Franziska, realizing that this would alert her father, tries to silence the statue as soon as possible. Franziska then grabs the statue.

While the statue is playing Christmas music, Franziska frantically searches for the off-switch. "Where is the foolish off-switch on this foolishly foolish statue!?"

"Merry Christmas!" The statue states.

"SHUT UP!" Franziska then throws the statue against the wall, which causes it to stop playing the music.

Unfortunately for Franziska, Manfred hears the statue and rushes into the foyer to see his family.

For Edgeworth and Franziska, they get to see Manfred in his full holiday attire, which consists of him wearing a red and green striped elf hat and a tacky sweater with a smiling reindeer on the front. Manfred then proceeds to pull both of his children into a large bear hug, which causes Franziska to become terrified.

"Miles Edgeworth, I'm scared! What is Papa doing to us!?"

Manfred has a caring smile on his face, replacing his usually stern, emotionless scowl. He then spoke to Edgeworth and Franziska in a tone of voice that actually emanated a sense of happiness. "Miles, Franziska, I am so glad that you are both home. How about we whip up some hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies and watch some Christmas movies?"

In most families, the activities that Manfred suggested would be seen as average and fun, but the von Karma family is far from average. After spending all but one week of the year in a state of emotionless, perfect work and behavior, these activities feel most alien to Edgeworth and Franziska. Coupled with Manfred's new kind demeanor, Edgeworth and Franziska can't help but reluctantly agree out of fear of what Manfred would do to them.

* * *

 **A/N: I am working on the second chapter now and it should be up sometime tomorrow.**


	2. Chaos over a Christmas List

**Disclaimer: Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer is owned by DreamWorks Classics. I am in no way affiliated with this company in any way, shape or form in the production of this non-profit fanfic. I know that this may be a little excessive, but I'm just covering all of my bases.**

* * *

After Manfred, Edgeworth, and Franziska spend a few hours baking up a batch of gingerbread cookies, Franziska decides that she wants to have one of the cookies. However, right before she can grab one, Manfred quickly slaps her hand.

"What was that for, Papa? I thought that we baked these cookies so that we could eat them." Franziska said with a startled look on her face.

Manfred then justifies himself in the way that she and Edgeworth were familiar with.

"These cookies are not for you, Franziska; they are for Santa Claus. If you don't have cookies ready for Santa, then you will end up on the Naughty List. Do I make myself clear? While we are on the topic of Santa, did you two mail your Christmas lists to the North Pole like I told you to?"

Franziska vigorously nods her head. "Yes, Papa. I wrote and mailed my Christmas list the day that you informed us to do so."

Manfred grabs and squeezes his sleeve. "Good. Miles, did you mail your list to Santa?"

In an uncharacteristic fashion, Edgeworth actually openly opposes Manfred. "No, sir, I didn't mail my list because Santa Claus doesn't exist."

In the von Karma household there were two phrases that were never to be uttered under any circumstance: "Santa does not exist" and "I want to be a defense attorney." Needless to say, Edgeworth was about to learn the hard way what it meant to truly anger Manfred von Karma.

Manfred grinds his teeth. "What did you just say, boy?"

"Santa does not exist, sir. As a world renowned prosecutor, this should be an obvious fact."

Manfred then grabs Edgeworth by the collar of his shirt, lifts him off of the ground, and brings his adopted son up to his eye level. Manfred then asks his next question in a low growl.

"And why is that, Miles…?"

Edgeworth, who was utterly terrified and knowing full well that Manfred was more than capable of destroying him right then and there, used his years of training to contain any fear and respond in a calm and collected tone.

"Mr. von Karma, how could a single man travel around the world and give presents to every single person in a single night?"

"Since the Earth is constantly rotating, it is always night somewhere; hence, Santa is able to utilize time zones and thus, rendering your argument moot."

"Then explain to me how a man who eats nothing but milk and cookies is able to lift a heavy bag of toys while on a diet consisting exclusively of cookies and milk and not suffer from any health issues?"

"Obviously, Miles, Santa does intensive workout sessions during the other 364 days of the year; this allows him to be in peak physical condition. Plus, his belly is not that way because of fat, but rather because of large quantities of eggnog, that he has to drink in order to brave the sub-zero conditions of the North Pole, which give him a beer gut."

"Okay, I can accept your reasoning for the last two points; but how can a man that lives in a desolate artic wasteland produce have the capabilities to produce commercial brand merchandise without the companies suing them and causing an international scandal? Plus, how is Santa omniscient in that he can see who is doing good or bad deeds at all times."

Manfred then puts Edgeworth down and crosses his arms. "Christmas magic, Miles, Christmas magic."

A look that is a combination of confusion and mirth spreads across Edgeworth's face as he hears this strangely vague answer from his mentor.

"'Christmas magic?' If some attorney tried to use that excuse in court against you, sir, then you would have told them that it was nonsense and to stop wasting the court's valuable time."

"No, if that attorney used the argument of Christmas magic in the proper situation, then I would sadly have no choice but to yield. Thankfully, no attorney has ever used that reasoning on me."

At this point, Edgeworth's face is starting to get red with irritation after seeing Manfred not even being remotely fazed by his logic and is starting to raise his voice.

"Even if all of your reasons were correct; how do you explain the fact that you had us mail our Christmas lists to the Los Angeles Prosecutor's office?! If Santa truly does have 'Christmas magic' at his disposal, then why doesn't he warp the letters straight to the North Pole!? Try explaining that to me, sir!"

"Santa has us send our Christmas lists to the Prosecutor's Office because he has us run background checks on all of the people to see if they are naughty or nice; hence how Santa is able to know this information at all times, insolent child!"

Manfred then snaps his fingers. "Hans! Heinrich! Take Miles to the Christmas Room until he learns how to properly appreciate the holidays!"

Two large butlers then come into the room as Edgeworth's face starts to pale. Edgeworth knew very well that Manfred's Christmas Room was where he put prosecutors and police officers who didn't share Manfred's views on Santa; needless to say, all of the people who have had to endure that room never wanted to describe their experiences, so Edgeworth did not want to find out for himself. Edgeworth then uncharacteristically gets on his knees and begins to grovel at Manfred's feet.

"Please, Mr. von Karma, don't send me to the Christmas Room! I've learned my lesson! I believe in Santa now!"

"I don't believe you, Miles. Take him away!"

Manfred then slams the end of his cane on the ground to assert his point. Hans and Heinrich then drag Edgeworth off to the Christmas Room without saying a world while Edgeworth drags his feet and tries to wriggle free from the iron tight grip of the hulking butlers.

"No! No! Let me go! Pleeeease!" Edgeworth's voice then slowly trails off until he is out of hearing distance.

Manfred then directs his attention to Franziska who was left wide eyed and speechless from the whole ordeal. Manfred's jovial holiday attitude then returns as quickly as it had left.

"How about we watch Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Franziska?"

"O-Of course, Papa. It is the holiday season after all."

Manfred and Franziska then go into the living room and sit on a large leather couch as they proceed to watch the movie. For most of the movie, Manfred is silent; but he begins to commentate at the island of Misfit Toys scene.

"You know, Franziska, Santa had the right idea here: send all of the imperfect people to an island far away from humanity where they can't bother us with their foolish antics. I could just imagine the real life version of it now… An island full of defense attorneys, telemarketers, and that one waitress from who put one too many ice cubes in my beverage when we went out to eat that one time."

"Papa, I think that foolish waitress learned her lesson when you yelled at her for ten minutes straight and made her cry."

"She was asking for it! When I ask for exactly 5 ice cubes in my beverage and the server gives me one that contains 6, then there is a price to pay. On a brighter note, how are you enjoying the movie?"

"I like it, Papa; but it would be more enjoyable with Miles Edgeworth here. What exactly is happening to him in the Christmas Room?"

Manfred then reverts back to his normal, stern self. "I do not desire to reveal the nature of the Christmas Room, Franziska. Let's just hope that you never have to experience it for yourself…"

At this moment, Franziska realizes that maybe her father was better at this time of the year. Normally, he was always demanding her to study and to be perfect, which made her feel like she was unworthy of his love; but not now. Now, Franziska felt that her father truly loved her and wished to spend time with her. At this moment, she felt like she had a father, and not a teacher.

A huge smile spreads across Franziska's face as she proceeds to hug Manfred. "I like this quality time, Papa."

Manfred then hugs Franziska back. "And so do I…"

Meanwhile, Edgeworth is tied to a chair in a room that is painted red and green that has a television, a music player, and a coffee brewer in it. Edgeworth's eyes are taped open as Hans and Heinrich force him to drink coffee, in order to keep him awake, while forcing him to watch Christmas movies while listening to Christmas carols. If Edgeworth tries to look away from the movie that he is currently being forced to watch or refuses to drink the coffee, then he receives an electrical shock from a Taser. Edgeworth screams and grunts in anguish as he is forced to endure this grueling punishment for the entire night.


	3. Is that you, Santa Claus?

That night, Franziska is able to easily fall asleep and stay asleep through the entire night, unlike most children her age who were too excited for the coming of Christmas to get even two minutes of rest.

Franziska is sleeping soundly until, at 5:30 a.m., Manfred bursts into her room and vigorously shakes his daughter to wake her up.

"Franziska! Franziska! Wake up, foolish girl! It's Christmas!"

Franziska then sits up in her bed as she stretches her arms and yawns. She then rubs her eyes as she talks to Manfred with a tired tone.

"Papaaaa… It's only 5:30 in the morning."

"Nonsense, Franziska! It's never too early in the morning during Christmas!"

Manfred then grabs Franziska's wrist, pulls her out of her bed, and runs with her down to the living room. Once they reach the living room, Manfred places Franziska on a couch next to Edgeworth, who had disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes from his experience in the Christmas Room, which had finished just before Franziska was woken up.

Franziska then takes note of her "little" brother's condition and inquires to ask about it.

"Miles Edgeworth, why are your eyes so bloodshot? Did you make the foolish decision to not get any sleep last night?"

Edgeworth then slowly turns to face his adoptive sister as his right eye begins to slightly twitch and his body lightly trembles.

"The horrors that I faced in the Christmas Room are none that I would wish even on my most vile enemy, Franziska…"

Franziska then directs her attention to the large Christmas tree in the family room and notices that, to her surprise, that there are no gifts under it.

"Papa, why are we up so early in the morning?"

"We are going to open our presents, Franziska."

Franziska then points to the empty ground underneath of the Christmas tree as a small frown spreads across her face.

"But how are we supposed to open presents if there are none here? I was excited to open my gifts with you, Papa."

Manfred then walks over to Franziska and pats her head.

"Don't worry, Franziska, just be patient; Santa will bring us our presents soon enough."

Suddenly, the family of three hears the sound of sleigh bells, whimpering, and light swearing from outside the mansion. This causes Manfred to become even more giddy and bending his knees in excitement.

"Santa's here! Quickly, we must greet him; lest we all end up on the Naughty List!"

Manfred the ushers Edgeworth and Franziska out of the mansion while he grabs the plate of cookies that was prepared the previous day as well as a glass of milk and quickly joins Edgeworth and Franziska outside.

Once outside, the group sees that Blaise Debeste is wearing a white beard, instead of his normal brown one, and has a Santa coat on, but it isn't stuffed in anyway, so he still retains his lanky body type. Blaise is standing in a chariot that is being drawn by his 6 year-old son, Sebastian, who is wearing a reindeer costume and is heavily panting, while it is parked in the street right by the mansion. Blaise then greets the group.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, von Karma family!

At that Moment, Manfred's eyes had widened and he was in a state of disbelief, as if he was greeted by a god of Olympus. Manfred manages to speak to one of the few men that he actually admired, who he thought was Santa.

"S-S-SANTA!"

At that moment, Edgeworth wants nothing more than to inform his mentor that that was not Santa, but rather, a poorly disguised Chief Prosecutor Debeste who is having a young boy pretend to be a reindeer; but Edgeworth knows that if he did, Manfred wouldn't listen and he would be put back in the Christmas room; a punishment that he does not want to relive anytime soon.

Thankfully, Franziska is willing to ask those questions for him.

"Papa, why does Santa look like Unky Boo Boo? Shouldn't he be plump like in the movie?"

Unlike with Edgeworth, Manfred responds to Franziska's question in a calm and collected manner; in part because he does not want to face the wrath of his idol.

"Franziska, Santa takes on the form of the person that you respect the most. That is why he looks like Chief Prosecutor Debeste to us."

Franziska then points to Sebastian and the chariot.

"Then why does Santa have a chariot that is being drawn by a single reindeer? Shouldn't he be in a flying sleigh that is drawn by 8 reindeer?"

Blaise then walks over to the group with a bag full of presents.

"I can answer that question, little von Karma. Y'see, I use the sleigh when I'm delivering to the general public; but when I'm delivering to people who are high on my Nice List, I use this chariot that is pulled by my idiot reindeer, Sebastian."

Manfred then hands the plate of cookies and the glass of milk to Blaise.

"I-I have perfectly prepared these cookies for you, Santa. I hope that they are to your liking…"

Blaise then grins as he eats one of the cookies and drinks some milk.

"Y'know, von Karma, these cookies really are perfect. Anyways, time to give you guys your presents."

Blaise then reaches into his bag and hands Manfred a small rectangular box that is wrapped in grey wrapping paper.

"For you, von Karma."

Manfred then opens up his gift and sees that it is a new Taser.

"A new Taser!? Thank you, Santa!"

"That Taser can send 600,000 volts of electricity coursing through your enemies' bodies, y'know. You've earned it by winning all of your trials and never questioning Blaise Debeste's orders and moral choices, y'see."

Blaise then reaches into his bag and hands Edgeworth a medium sized rectangular box that is wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"For you, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth opens up his gift and sees that it is a Steel Samurai action figure as well as a DVD set of the first season of the show. Edgeworth stares at his gift in confusion.

"What's a 'Steel Samurai'?"

"Y'see, Edgeworth, since you didn't send me your Christmas list, I got you merchandise from the new Steel Samurai show that's been taking the world by storm."

Manfred then glares at Edgeworth.

"I am so sorry about that, Santa. I told the foolish boy to send you his Christmas list, but he refused to comply."

"Don't sweat it, von Karma. Y'see, I'm a pretty resourceful guy, so I'm pretty good at improvising."

Blaise then reaches into his bag and pulls out a long, thin box that is wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

"For you, little von Karma."

Franziska then opens her gift and sees that it is a riding crop, which causes a big grin to spread across her face.

"Thank you, Santa! Now I can finally discipline my foolish fool of a little brother whenever he acts foolish. Like this!"

Franziska then whips Edgeworth with her new riding crop which causes Edgeworth to reel back in pain. Edgeworth then flashes Blaise a scowl as he responds with pure sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks a lot, Santa…"

Blaise then flashes his Sadistic smile as he responds, enjoying Edgeworth's pain as if it was a high quality meal.

"Your welcome, Edgeworth… Y'know, I'd love to stay and chat, but, y'see, I have to be leaving now."

Manfred and Franziska vigorously wave goodbye to Blaise as he returns to his chariot. Once he is situated inside the chariot, he pulls out a whip and then proceeds to whip Sebastian.

"Yah, Sebastian! Onward, my idiotic steed!"

Sebastian then begins to slowly pull the chariot, but then suddenly stops when he sees the steep hill that he is being forced to climb. This sudden stop enrages Blaise as he whips Sebastian a second time.

"What's the hold-up, Sebastian?! Climb that hill so that we can go home!"

Sebastian then begins to start crying.

"But Pops, that hill is so steep and I'm still exalted from the last 30 minutes of walking that you made me do!"

Blaise then does an over-exaggerated imitation of Sebastian as he pulls his beard, causing tears to pour out of his goggles.

"'Boohoo! I'm Sebastian! I'm a little idiot who's afraid of a little physical labor. Oh woe is me!' Take us up the hill, you little wuss! Y'know, if I miss my soaps because of your whining, Sebastian, then you're going to get a little visit from Mr. Lighter!"

Sebastian then wipes his tears and begins to climb the hill as Blaise is whipping him. When Sebastian is halfway up the hill, his legs give out, this causes the chariot to move down the large hill, with Sebastian being dragged behind it, at an alarming speed. The chariot then whizzes by the von Karma mansion and keeps moving until it goes into a nearby four way intersection and causes a three car pileup. Luckily for Blaise and Sebastian, neither of them was injured; thus, Blaise quickly grabbed Sebastian and fled the area. Franziska shocked that she just saw Santa commit hit and run, voices this to Manfred.

"Papa, Santa just committed hit and run, shouldn't we call the police and have him arrested so that we can prosecute him?"

"Franziska, the first rule of being a prosecutor is to convict only criminals who have been brought to court. Santa, on the other hand, is a being who is above the laws of God or Man; hence, it is none of our concern."

After that incident, Manfred took Edgeworth and Franziska back into the house where they celebrated Christmas with watching more Christmas movies, listening to more Christmas carols, and wrapping the day up with a feast consisting of many items including turkey, ham, and Figgie pudding. After the day's events had ended, Franziska and Edgeworth went to bed. While Edgeworth just wanted the holiday season to end after his time in the Christmas Room, Franziska wished that this time of year would last forever if it meant that her father would be more caring towards her.

The next day, Franziska woke up with a cheerful grin on her face as she searched the mansion for her father. After five minutes of searching, she found him, wearing his normal attire, in his personal office. Manfred was in his chair, with his back to the doorway, as he was hunched over and weeping while he clutched his elf hat in his right hand. Franziska, with her guard lowered due to the recent festivities, ran over to Manfred and gave him a big hug.

"Good morning, Papa! Are we going to watch more movies together?"

Manfred sighed as he turned to face his daughter with his usual scowl.

"What foolishness are you uttering, Franziska? There will be no lollygagging today; now join Miles in the study and do your work."

Franziska, whose smile turned to a look of utter devastation, stood there helplessly as she saw her father's holiday cheer fade away.

"B-But, Papa… What about your holiday cheer?"

"The holidays have ended, Franziska. Now end this pointless conversation and return to your studies."

"But-"

Manfred slams his large desk with his left fist.

"Now!"

Franziska then runs out of the office and goes to the study to continue her work. Right after Franziska has left Manfred stares longingly at his elf hat.

"Until next year, old friend… Until next year…"

Manfred then kisses the hat, puts it in his desk drawer, and resumes his current assignment.


End file.
